Leaving On A Jetplane
by Hoshina
Summary: My first fic, and you know it hasta be Joumi -_-; Mimi says goodbye to her digidestined pals, and Sora notices something.


A wise man once said I owned Digimon. We killed that wiseman because he lied. 

*sigh* I tried... 

*******

Leaving On A Jetplane  
By Marie -_-; Yeah you give a damn. 

Mimi looked at herself in the mirror. Her room was empty except for that mirror. Her pink hair was nicely combed, she remembered who told her to dye it. 

"Silly Jou..." she said softly to herself. She took the mirror down from her wall and put in a cardboard box. "All packed..." she said to herself again, not that there was anyone else to talk to in the first place. "It's bad enough I don't have Palmon... but the rest of them..." 

When she went to the airport, all the children were there. Tai was nearly crying, which surprised Mimi, Tai never cries. "I don't want to say goodbye..." he said to Sora after he had said goodbye. That's Tai for ya... 

She came to Matt next. Matt wasn't crying however, why should he? They hardly talked at all throughout their Digimon Adventure. "See ya around, cutey..." Mimi said with her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm not that cute..." he answered. 

Matt is such a liar. 

She came to Izzy next. Izzy didn't know what to say, the one person he was exact opposites with was leaving... 

"You know, I've never understood a word you've said," they said together, that's what made them friends, they knew just as much about eachother as Tai knows how to fly... we're still working on the flying thing though.... 

She came to TK next, he was taller than Mimi now. "I'll always miss you and Matt bonding and ignoring me, TK..." she teased.   
"Oh Mimi, you know we didn't ignore you..." he said, his voice nearly made Mimi melt, but she remembered who it was just then. 

"We just didn't acknowledge your exsistance!" said Matt cheerfully.  
"He does so well at ruining a moment..." TK said, staring daggars at his brother. 

Sora was standing next to TK. Mimi knew Sora would say something dumb about love and all the junk she specialized in. But she didn't. "You're not leaving for a while, if you want to, you can talk to me..." 

"Sora..." she said, eyes full of tears. She flung her arms around Sora and cried. 

"I know you're not a spoiled little princess Mimi. And we'll always be friends, right?" Sora said, patting Mimi on the back. 

"You're right, Sora! And I'll never say you're a boring bitch behind your back again!" she sepperated from her friend. "Well, not that I ever have or anything..." 

"Little Kari... what a cutey you are..." she said while looking at Tai's little sister. 

"I plan to be cuter than you when I grow up!" she said cheerfully. 

"Impossible!" Matt screamed. Mimi giggled and winked at him. 

Kari smiled and hugged Mimi. 

Jou, trying to pretend to be preoccupied with his sneakers, didn't look directly at Mimi. "Jou?" she asked, sounding hurt. Jou's head snapped up in a second. 

"Yes, Mimi?" he asked, his face was red. Mimi knew her face turned red when she cried. But big boys don't cry... do they? 

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm the one who's leaving, not you..." He continued to look at his sneakers. 

"I'm not crying..." he said weakly. Mimi smiled, knowing he has just started crying then. 

"Silly, Jou..." she said blankly. She took a step towards him and hugged him. "You are my sunshine, you know..." Jou blushed and put his hands around her. 

But Jou said nothing. He just hugged her, tears running down his face. Mimi started to cry too, how could she ever say goodbye to him? "I guess this is..." 

"Goodbye. Good idea. Didn't your plane leave a year ago?" Matt said sarcastically. Sora and Hikari whacked him upside the head several time. 

"THIS IS ROMANTIC, YOU IDIOT!" they both screamed. While the attention was on Matt, Mimi kissed Jou's cheek and seperated from the hug. 

******** 

Sora leaned against a wall near the gate. She watched Mimi give out hugs to everyone. She giggled when Matt refused to hug her and Mimi kissed him. Matt pretended to faint into Izzy's arms, Izzy wasn't big enough to hold him and they both fell. 

Jou whispered something in Mimi's ear. She blushed and hugged him again. Sora didn't know what he said to her, but she knew she wanted to talk to her friend. 

"Mimi!" hissed Sora. Mimi looked looked at her friend and walked away from the crowd. 

"Sora! I'm saying goodbye!" she hissed back at her. Sora nodded.  
"I know, I just... I want to ask what Jou said to you.." Mimi blushed. 

"He said 'You're my sunshine too', isn't he sweet?" she giggled. 

"Mimi, I'm your friend, and I know you you can tell be anything..." she said fixing the clip in her hair. "Do you love Jou?" Mimi's eyes became wide and she put her hand over her mouth. (Which was an improvement ^_~) 

"I never really.. .thought of him as anything more than a friend..." she said softly. Sora smiled crookedly. 

"You can tell me anything..." Sora said. And the look on her face made Mimi cry. It was so full of love and understanding. 

"I do..." she whispered. Her friend nodded. 

"You know what you have to do then..." she said looking at the blue-haired man talking to Izzy. Mimi smiled and nodded. 

*******

Mimi's parents called to her. She had to go in a few minutes. She started to cry again. "Jou..." she said softly. Jou looked up from his sneakers. 

"What is it? Is something the matter?"  
"No, not at all..."  
"What's the problem then?" She threw her arms around him.  
"I don't want to leave you!" she screamed, it was muffled in his jacket.  
"But Mimi..." He lifted her chin. "I'll never be very far from your heart, right?"  
"I love--" she started to say, but stopped herself. 

*******

And that's how it ended. No kiss goodbye. No 'I love you' not even 'Olive Juice'. But during the time between Japan to New York, Mimi had lots of time to think about that. And Jou had his whole life to think about what she said.... but no one ever said they'd never see eachother again... 

*******

Woo hoo! And you thought I sucked at writing... I bet you still do ^_^;; 


End file.
